


Wonderfall

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wooseok pemilik cafe tempat Jinhyuk sering mampir beli minuman, mengira cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan padahal dicoba aja belum, pokoknya ini keju sekali sampe bikin sakit gigi yang nulis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "Kim Wooseok, gue tahu kita baru benar-benar ngobrol hari ini ... tapi mau gak jadi pacar gue?"[Untuk #100WaysWeishin prompt #62 - "Permisi! Dompet lo jatuh, nih!"]
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 9





	Wonderfall

"Permisi! Dompet lo jatuh, nih!"

Suara itu membuat Jinhyuk berhenti melangkah dan dengan ragu, membalikkan badannya. Benar saja, ternyata yang memanggilnya itu adalah Wooseok, orang yang selama di bangku perkuliahan adalah orang yang Jinhyuk cintai diam-diam dan kenapa dari semua orang yang harus menemukan dompetnya, harus orang yang pernah (dan masih) dicintainya itu?

"Halo? Bumi kepada Jinhyuk." Suara itu membuat lamunan Jinhyuk buyar dan menatap Wooseok dengan heran.

"Kok tahu nama gue?"

Ada banyak kemungkinan sebenarnya. Mulai dari Wooseok yang melihat KTP di dompetnya. Mungkin Wooseok pemilik cafe baru yang tempatnya tadi disinggahinya. Mungkin....

"Masa gue lupa sama orang yang selama kuliah selalu naruh susu coklat low fat di motor gue?" tawanya yang membuat Jinhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum, tetapi berani bertaruh telinganya sekarang memerah karena malu. "Sama gue gak mungkin lupain pelanggan cafe gue yang baru buka dan pesanannya selalu sama. Java Choco Chip yang gulanya minta dikasih _double shot_."

Jinhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun, pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi kereta yang Jinhyuk tunggu sampai, membuatnya melirik jam tangannya. Mengambil dompetnya yang sejak tadi Wooseok angsurkan ke arahnya dan berkata, " _thanks_ ya udah bela-belain kembaliin dompet gue."

"Santai aja," tawa Wooseok, " _have a nice day,_ Jinhyuk." Lalu Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk sembari tersenyum. "Sama jangan lupa makan dan kurangi asupan gulanya ya. Kalo kena diabetes nanti susah loh mau makan apa aja."

Keduanya berpisah dan Jinhyuk menatap punggungnya Wooseok yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun, saat membuka dompetnya karena ingin mengambil kartu berisi _e-money-_ nya, dia menyadari ada _post it_ kuning bertuliskan sederet nomor telpon dan pesan yang membuat Jinhyuk tersenyum lebih lebar dari seharusnya.

> _Gue gak keberatan diajak kenalan secara proper sama lo._

* * *

Jinhyuk itu sadar diri sejak OSPEK kalau menjatuhkan hati kepada seseorang semacam Wooseok bagai punuk yang merindukan bulan. Apalagi waktu itu penampilannya yang seperti anak kampung yang baru pertama kali datang ke kota (sumpah, masa-masa ini adalah episode kehidupan yang ingin Jinhyuk lupakan) dan Wooseok itu seperti tokoh utama dari anime-anime yang ditontonnya selama ini.

Byungchan dan Sejin adalah saksi hidup bagaimana Jinhyuk yang berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya agar merasa pantas mendekati Wooseok. Namun, setiap kali Jinhyuk sudah siap menyatakan perasaannya, dia selalu mendengar Wooseok sudah bersama orang lain. Membuatnya berakhir hanya bisa mempedulikan Wooseok dari kejauhan.

"Sebenernya kelakuan lo tuh masuk banget ke kategori _stalker,_ " celetuk Byungchan saat makan siang, padahal mereka beda kantor, tetapi masih satu gedung. Jinhyuk jadi agak menyesal bercerita soal pertemuannya tadi pagi dengan Wooseok dan diberikan nomor telpon olehnya, "cuma karena gue teman yang baik, _congrats_ akhirnya dinotis sama dambaan hati lo."

Jinhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum dan Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu keduanya membahas beberapa hal, mulai dari berita yang sedang heboh sampai mau beli saham apa yang bagus untuk menjadi aset dana pensiun nanti. Obrolan yang terlalu berat untuk mereka yang baru masuk umur dua puluh lima, tetapi waktu tidak pernah menunggu dan nilai uang selalu terinflasi setiap tahunnya. Bagi budak kooperat seperti mereka, mengamankan masa depan dengan belajar saham sembari bersenang-senang menikmati hidup adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

"Wah bangke ya kalian, makan gak nungguin gue," protesan itu membuat Byungchan dan Jinhyuk menoleh. Melihat Sejin yang datang dengan tas kertas berlogokan Kafe Dalkom yang membuat Jinhyuk mengkernyit, "gak usah pasang tampang begitu, bego! Pokoknya gak mau tahu, jatah kue lo harus kasih ke gue, Jinhyuk!"

"Hah?"

"Hah heh aja lo." Sejin duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa wadah makanan. "Gue tuh udah heran kenapa Wooseok tadi pagi mendadak nanya gue apa kenal sama Jinhyuk? Terus pas jam makan siang malah nerima gojek yang bilang, 'tolong dikasih ke Lee Jinhyuk ya.'"

Jinhyuk terbengong yang membuatnya mendapatkan toyoran dari Byungchan. "Geli anjing lo pasang komuk bodoh begitu. Tapi sakti juga cara lo, dompet jatuh malah dapat nomornya Wooseok dan sekarang malah dikirimin makanan sama dia."

"Hah? Ada cerita apa yang gue lewatkan? Cerita gak!"

Sementara Byungchan dan Sejin menggosipkan kisah cinta Jinhyuk yang tadinya _hopeless romantic_ menjadi semulus jalan tol jam 3 pagi, Jinhyuk tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mengambil HP-nya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Wooseok beserta foto makanan yang dikirimkan oleh lelaki itu.

Jinhyuk tidak pernah tahu kalau kisah cintanya akan berbalik arah seperti ini.

* * *

"Java Choco Chip dengan _double shot_ _sugar_?" tanya Wooseok saat sepulang kerja, Jinhyuk mampir ke kafe yang membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gulanya normal aja."

"Tumben."

"Soalnya ada yang bilang nanti kalau gue diabetes bakalan susah makan," Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum, "lagian kayaknya kalau lihat lo manisnya bakalan nambah dengan sendirinya."

Wooseok hanya tertawa sebagai respon, sementara Jinhyuk yang malah malu mengatakan _pick up line_ yang sangat keju kalau meminjam bahasanya Sejin. Setelah membayar pesanannya, Jinhyuk memilih duduk di pojokkan cafe karena hanya tempat itu yang tersisa di jam yang ramai ini. Suara kursi yang ditarik membuat lamunan Jinhyuk buyar dan tidak menduga jika Wooseok duduk di depannya.

"Eh, gapapa nih lo duduk bareng gue?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Wooseok balik bertanya. "Atau keberadaan gue menganggu?"

"Bukan gitu maksud gue," Jinhyuk panik sendiri dan membuat Wooseok tersenyum, "maksud gue, pacar lo gapapa kalau tahu lagi sama gue?"

"Pacar?" Wooseok mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu baru mengerti maksudnya Jinhyuk. "Oh maksud lo Seungyoun? Kita udahan sejak lama."

Hah?

Gimana ... gimana?!

Terakhir kali Jinhyuk bertemu dengan Seungyoun (yang baru minggu lalu), katanya dia sedang persiapan pernikahan dan minta doa agar dimudahkan segala urusannya, Jadi maksudnya Wooseok sekarang apa?

"Gue anggap lo gak tahu," suara Wooseok membuat Jinhyuk memandangi lelaki itu, "Seungyoun itu udah dari jaman kuliah naksir sama Sejin, tapi gak berani maju. Jadi pacar gue juga karena kepengen manasin Sejin, yang harus gue bilang itu keputusan begonya."

"Hah? Seriusan sama Sejin?"

"Gue harusnya diam sih soal ini," Wooseok melirik sekitarnya, berharap orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba muncul dan mencekiknya karena mengumbar hal yang sengaja disimpannya, "tapi mereka sedang persiapkan pernikahan. Maunya _lowkey_ aja katanya biar gak banyak mulut nyinyir komentar gak guna."

Jinhyuk tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Karena di antara Jinhyuk, Byungchan dan Sejin, lelaki itu yang paling alergi kalau diajak membahas pernikahan. Katanya pernikahan itu untuk orang yang sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk hidupnya sendiri sehingga menikah untuk mengurusi hidup orang lain.

Apa Sejin termakan ucapannya sendiri?

"Terus lo sendiri gimana, Jinhyuk?" tanya Wooseok yang membuat Jinhyuk berhenti memikirkan Sejin dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Gimana sama hubungan lo dengan Seungwoo? Terakhir gue dengar, kalian lagi dekat."

"Hah? Gue sama Seungwoo?" Jinhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa gak salah? Dunia bakalan gonjang-ganjing kalau senior kesayangan semua umat itu mau sama gue."

Padahal Seungwoo itu orang yang selalu Jinhyuk jadikan tempat curhat kalau tahu Wooseok sedang dekat (atau malah pacaran) dengan orang lain saat dia mau mengatakan perasaannya. Sampai di level Seungwoo lihat Jinhyuk sudah menghela napas karena tahu akan mendengarkan episode entah ke berapa soal Wooseok.

"Berarti ada dong kesempatan buat gue, Jinhyuk?"

"Hah?"

"Soalnya sebenarnya gue udah merhartiin lo sejak OSPEK," pengakuan Wooseok membuat Jinhyuk tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Mendengar kalau Wooseok tahu eksistensinya sejak OSPEK di mana itu adalah salah satu episode kehidupan yang ingin dilupakan (karena penampilannya) membuat Jinhyuk kebingungan harus merasa seperti apa, "terus gue gemas sendiri kenapa sih lo tuh gak pernah coba deketin gue secara _proper_? Gue pikir lo suka sama Sejin atau Byungchan karena selalu sama mereka. Tapi sekotak susu coklat _low fat_ yang setiap hari ada di motor bikin gue bingung."

Setelahnya, keduanya saling menatap dan kebisingan di sekitarnya serta lagu _Fine Today_ yang merupakan OST Nanti Kita Cerita Tentang Hari Ini yang menemani keduanya. Jinhyuk merasa dirinya bodoh karena selama ini ternyata sebenarnya perasaannya memiliki kesempatan dan dirinya tidak mencoba karena merasa tidak pantas.

"Wooseok," panggil Jinhyuk setelah meminum pesanannya dan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, "maaf ya."

" _It's okay,_ " Wooseok hanya tersenyum sembari mengibaskan tangannya, "gue paham kok kalau perasaan lo pasti sudah berubah. Dari kita lulus kuliah sampai sekarang udah berapa tahun yang...."

Jinhyuk memotong perkataan Wooseok sembari menggeleng. "Bukan begitu ... gue minta maaf bukan karena perasaan gue berubah."

"Oh?"

"Gue minta maaf...," Jinhyuk mengambil jeda dan menatap Wooseok, "untuk tahun-tahun yang terlewati karena gue gak berani mencoba mendekati lo. Merasa gak pantas sama lo dan berusaha memantaskan diri dulu, baru mencoba mendekat."

"Jadi ... apa sekarang lo udah merasa pantas?"

"Iya," jawab Jinhyuk tanpa keraguan, "Kim Wooseok, gue tahu kita baru benar-benar ngobrol hari ini _..._ tapi mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Wooseok tidak langsung menjawab, tetapi mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jinhyuk untuk digenggam dan lelaki itu melakukannya meski ragu apa itu maksud Wooseok. Setelah tangan mereka bertautan, Wooseok tersenyum dan berkata, "gue mau ... koreksi, aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Menjadi kita, bukan lo dan gue atau aku dan kamu."


End file.
